Kuromeido
by hikari-hime 01
Summary: Upon meeting a Gspsy woman who know to much about him and Sebastion, Ciel is force to take her in and make her his maid. The problem now is the demon butler can'tleave her alone and he knows that his master is hiding a secret from him about her. OC X SEB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I really love Kuroshitsuji. I would marry Sebastian if he wasn't a demon and lived in hell, but that not what's important. What is important is that I am going to write a story and all you guys are going to like it. Or at least I hope so. So without any further ado I give you Kuromeido. **

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Ciel, Ciel, let's go" Elizabeth yelled as she tried to drag the twelve year old Earl to the fortune teller cart.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to know my future." Ciel said pushing his feet into the ground trying to stop as his fiancé dragged him to the cart against his wishes. _Anyway I already know my fate_ he thought. "Besides, those people are nothing more than fakes" He huff turning his head.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Please, Ciel, please" Elizabeth begged, "Besides we have nothing to do to Sebastian comes back from the task you sent him on" Elizabeth said smiling as her curly blonde pigtails bounce. She thought that she and Ciel look like the perfect couple.

She was a very pretty blue with matching ribbons in her hair while her Ciel, her one true love, was dress in a fashionably in a blue trench coat with a blacktop hat. "Speaking on which, what task did you have him go on?" She inquired.

"Let's get our future told" Ciel said grabbing her was in the middle of center trying to distract her. No way was he going to tell Elizabeth that he sent Sebastian out to kill a couple of men.

"Yay, I wonder will she tell us that well have a long happy marriage" Elizabeth said skipping ahead "Come on, Ciel. Hurry up" She called over her shoulders Ciel followed mumbling words that someone his age should not know.

"Coming" He said groggily following Lizzie. As the two moved towards the cart that was set up in the middle of town, Ciel felt a chill go up his back. He looked around to see if he could spot Sebastian trying to creep up on him. After not seeing the black clothed butler he notice that Lizzie stop.

Now looking forward Ciel saw the gypsy woman. Even he had to admit that she was nothing short of beautiful. Her dark hair, like melted chocolate followed down her back in waves. Her skin the color of caramel that looks as if was as soft as wool if one could touch it. Her eyes the color of lavender fields in the east country side. She was dress in a simple white blouse bare her shoulders stopping at her elbows her right wrist had an amethyst bracelet . A purple skirt that hung from her hips with long slits up the leg. She stood barefoot with gold anklets. A small smile played on her pink lips.

"Hello, children how can I help you?" She asked them her voice sounded like wind chimes.

"You are quite beautiful ma'am" Elizabeth complemented as she stood in awestruck of the gorgeous woman before her.

"Why thank you little lady. I must say that you are quite the beauty as well." The woman smile grew at the young girl comment. Reaching her arm out, she softly patted Elizabeth head. "You have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. They are like emeralds sparkling in the sun. It shows your joy and youth. Elizabeth blush has she heard the exotic woman gush over her. Not even her own mother has ever told her how beautiful she was.

"T-thank you so much, ma'am" Elizabeth stuttered.

"None of this ma'am stuff. I am only one and twenty. You may call me by name. I am Aria Stewart it is nice to meet you little one." Aria said

"I am Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, but you may call me Lizzie and this my betroth Earl Ciel Phantomhive" Elizabeth introduce them.

"What lovely names for what wonderful children." Aria smiled down at them. "However you did not come here to simply tell me you names now did you?" She winked

"No we did not" Ciel said speaking for the first time. Knocked out of his wonder of the gypsy woman, Ciel glared up at her,

"So what is that you want then?"

"Lizzie wants you to read her fortune" Ciel answered his voice not containing the boredom held in it.

"Oh why did you not say so? Come, come, follow me" Aria said before she turn and want in to her wagon. Elizabeth followed closely behind her. Ciel waited a moment to see if Sebastian would appear. After no sight of his demon servant Ciel climb up the step of the wagon.

"Madame Aria, how do you tell these so call fortunes?" Ciel asked snootily looking around the inside of the wagon. It was much larger than what he expected. The floor was cover in lavish furs that look as if it came from grizzlies. In the far corner he saw a large bed cover with different color quilts. This was not the cart of some poor Gypsy women. There was something else in her existence that she was hiding.

"There are many different ways to see the future. For myself I use tarot card or palm reading to tell the fortune of others" Aria answered walking to the center of the cart where a table stood. The cloth on the table was a deep blue matching the wall of the wagon. Sitting down, Aria jester to the two chairs in front of her to the kids. Elizabeth and Ciel quickly took their seats.

"So what is future, Madame Aria? How many children to we have? Do we have long lives together? Do we have a happy marriage?" Elizabeth spent out rapid question. Aria only caught a few of them.

"Um, before I answer your question I must be paid."Aria stated folding her hand in front of her waiting for her payment.

"Of course, I most sorry," Elizabeth apologized pulling out her coin purse. "Will this be enough?" she asked as she pulled out 93 pounds (150 U.S. dollars) sliding over to the fortune teller.

"Oh no "Aria said shaking her head.

"Too little?" Elizabeth asked sheepishly.

"It is too much child. This is way more than I usually charge." Aria said astonished that a child carried so much money with her. "No child I was only going to charge you 31 pounds (50 U.S dollars)"

"Oh you can keep have no use for it. Papa is going to give me my allowance tomorrow. Please take it." Elizabeth said pushing the money over.

"Thank you, child." Aria smiled her amethyst eyes sparkling. "Now do you want a basic reading or is there something special you want to know?" She asked the blonde noble.

"Yes, will Ciel and I have a happy marriage?"

"Let me see you hand child." Aria asked before she softly grasped Elizabeth small hand. "Ah, such soft hands you have. You really are a noble. You never had to work for anything and use your hands."

"Why, thank you" Elizabeth said softly.

"Hmm, it says in your hand that you have one love and you're excited about your engagement, but that is not the question you wish to ask. Your true question and wish is to see him smile correct?" Aria asked still looking at Elizabeth palm.

"Yes" Elizabeth said nodding her head looking down to the table. Ciel rolled his eyes. Of course Lizzie one wish was for him to be happy. Something that could never be. Not since that day.

"But your love went through something quite terrible. He lost his smile that day. To answer your question child yes, one day in the future you will see that smile he lost."Aria told her while letting go of her hand.

"Thank you so much, Madame Aria" Elizabeth said softly.

"No need t thank me, child." Aria said waving of Elizabeth gratitude.

"What complete hogwash" Ciel snorted.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth yelled in astonishment.

"You can't tell me that you actually believe her, Lizzie. She is nothing more than a fraud filling your head with false hops so she can make away with your money." Ciel said standing up. "Let's go, Sebastian must be looking for us."

"Come now, young Earl. Do you not believe in magic?" Aria said simply raising a brow. She was use to the English people not believing her or her vision. They thought of her as a Con woman that just stole money.

"Magic is for children" Ciel said walking towards the door.

"And you aren't one?" Aria question

"No I am more than just a child. I am head of the Phantomhive house. I am not a child" Ciel glared at the woman. "Come, Elizabeth. Let's us be on our way"

"Come here, child" Aria called in a soft voice. Like he had no control over himself, his body began to move back to the gypsy woman. "Sit" she order. He sat. As he was about to ask what she was doing to him she told him to stay silent. "Give me your hand" She quickly grabs his hand that he just raises and began looking at his palm.

Aria felt there was something wrong with the two children as soon as she saw them heading towards her wagon. Usually she had a vision about clients before they even thought about coming to her. Yet she could not see the children.

As they approach she had got a feeling from them. The girl's aura was a bright yellow. She was very happy child that really didn't have and dark past. At the edge of her aura was a dark blue. She had some sadness in her, but it did not corrupt the happiness.

The boy was a complete different story. His aura was dark. It mostly consists of a navy blue of sadness. A hot red of anger, but a pure white like untouched snow in the center that made him seem pure. What really got to her was the deep black that was there. Never had she ever saw a dark black near a pure white, let alone in the same aura. This boy was really unique.

As she read Ciel palm she use some magic so she could get into his head. His mind was set up like a game of chess. Pieces already moved. Waiting for the next command. She searched through his memories. She saw the young boy that Lizzie still wishes him to be.

Aria search for what made the boy so special that when she saw him. A man dressed black. His blood red eyes looking straight at her. She saw the mark of the contract Ciel in his right eye. Aria knew who the man was and worst what he was.

"Um, thank you for your service today. Have a jolly day and come back anytime." Aria said quickly trying to get the children out of there before "he" show up to collect them. She has been running from this for a very long time and now to have him almost on her door step frighten her.

"But, Madame Aria -" Elizabeth try to say before she was cut off.

"No need to worry, your wish will come true. Now off with you" Aria said opening the wagon door the try to rush the children out. As the door open Aria saw that the devil himself has came to pay her a visit.

"Hello, I am here to collect my young master."

_I'm dead._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys like. Sorry there is no Sebastian in this chapter, but he will have a big part in the next one. Thanks for reading. Please review. They're ways of showing love. Talk to you next update.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey kiddies, how are ya? If you are reading this that mean you must like the first chapter. So yay, me. Now this is what you are waiting for. Sebastian has made to the building. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the awesomeness of Kuromeido, which means Black Maid in Japanese.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but if I did I would be one rich bitch.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_I'm dead_ was the first thing to go through Aria mind as she looked into the face of her own personal hell. She never spoke to the man standing in front her, but she knew exactly who he was. She wondered if he ever noticed her before. Did he search for her? Whenever she caught his scent in town she would flee the city and run for the hills.

Never has he been able to approach her without her knowledge. She didn't even know he was in the same country as her. She has been living in London for awhile now. The rich and would come and see the mysterious gypsy women so she could read their palms and tell them their future. If it wasn't for her vision, they came to see her exotic beauty. Aria knew that she was beautiful, but never really cared unless it could be used for her advantage.

The English people thought she was wild and un-ladylike with her bare shoulders and long slits in her skirts. Her glorious long hair hanging down was most improper. The English believed that a proper lady must be cover to neck to toe. Aria believed that they were completely ridiculous. How would she moved if she move if she wore large skirts all day long with a iron prison wrap around her waist? How could she breathe if she had her corset so tight that her ribs ache? How could she think with bobby pins shoved in her cranium?

The women were fools and the men were arrogant; assuming that they were better than each other simply because of money and power. The women had no pride in their selves. Following the men like sheep to the slaughterhouse. Changing their appearances to what could land them a husband and elevate them to a high standing in society. The way the English thought quite plainly disgusted her.

They came to her cart looking for guidance. Their own selfish needs foremost in their minds, to make them happy were most important, not caring about anyone else's happiness. Earlier that day she had two clients. The first was a young woman who soon was turning eighteen. She wanted Aria to read into her future and see which of her three suitors would be the most successful. Aria was shocked and angry that the woman would ask something of that. She thought of refusing the customer request or lying except that Aria hate lying and liars and always made a commitment to her customers. So she went along and gave the women her answer.

The second was a middle age man that was maybe high middle class. Aria has seen the man before looking at her with eyes clouded with lust. He would watch her movement and follow her when she went to the marketplace. She could tell by his looks that he wanted her. Luckily he was married to another. His marriage did not deter him from sending her his heated looks, yet he never approached the cart so Aria paid him no mind.

Then she had a vision about him. The man arrival to her cart today was no means a surprise, but like all of her other customers, Aria lost her sight of him once he enter the cart. The cart was a specially crafted just for by her eldest brother. It was made from the bark of the Norman tree. It was made so no magic perform on it. The only problem with it was that the cart made it impossible to see the future of people who was going to enter it to after they left. It made so no other magic user would know of what happens in her home.

When Aria heard the knock on the door she knew that she was going to have a headache. She was cleaning up her cart making sure her bed was neat. Then she answered the door. The man stood watching her with his green eyes. Aria had to admit that he was a good looking man. His hair was blonde and unlike most men of the time had cut it artfully short. He was quite tall, well taller than Aria 5 feet 4 inches. Yes, he would be good looking if he didn't have a horrible aura.

"Hello" He said

"Good day, sir. How can I help you today?"She asked him politely wishing he was gone already.

"Yes, there is something you could do for me" He told her before he pushed her into the cart and slammed the cart door shut. He pressed Aria against the door placing his hand beside her head leaning in so the only thing she could see was him. "I have watched you my young gypsy girl. I have wanted to touch your soft skin for a while now. I have fallen in love with your sly looks at me from across the market. Your special smile you smile for me only. I have come to you to confess my deep longing for you." He said stroking Aria's cheek.

"Are you not married?" Aria asked him staring to his eyes.

"Sarah? She does not matter to me. No are marriage was arrange. Sarah and I despise each other. I know she has a lover as well she would not make a fuss if I take you as mine. I loathe that woman. She could never compare to your beauty my dear. Now tell me of your feelings of me" He said kissing up and down her neck.

"I have no love for a man who is worthless coward" Aria told him pushing him off her glaring at him. "You come to my cart searching for a mistress not the love of your life. You disgust me. Now please my cart."She said pointing to the door.

"What? Are you playing hard to get, my love?" The man asked her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now my dear give me a kiss."

"Get away from me" Aria growled at him.

"I do not appreciate your attitude towards me. Now do as I ordered. Kiss me" He demanded

"I shall not repeat myself sir. I am not a common whore you think you can simply lie with. No I wish you to exit my home" Aria ordered pushing him to the door.

"A woman who loves a man should not treat him in this way" The man hissed at her.

"I do not love you" Aria said

"What?"

"I said I do not love you. Now go" She said pointing to the door.

"No. No. I do not believe it. It is untrue. You are lying. You must be. You love me. You love me. I know. I know. **YOU ARE MINE, YOU FIFTHLY GYPSY WHORE." **The man bellowed gripping tightly to Aria's arms. "I shall take what I want, if you won't give it to me freely."

"Enough" Aria said snapping her fingers. The man pause his eyes dulling as she pushed him away from her. "I have had enough of you English men that dare call yourself gentlemen when in fact you more uncivilized than the dogs you tame. You will leave my cart and go home. You will be a loyal husband to your wife and love her to the day you die. You will forget your so called feelings for me and forget even meeting me." Aria told him "Do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Now leave" She said and she watched as the man walked out the door. She thought about how much she wanted to go home to where her people lived. All the English cared about was their selves. It made her sick. Such spoiled beings human where, but the English was rated low on her list. The small country seems determine to rule the world. She couldn't wait to their downfall.

"Miss," Aria heard a deep voice say as her mind began to clear from the memories of earlier that day. She looked up to those red eyes that sent shivers down her spine and not in the bad way that she wanted.

"Yes?" She said softly wishing she could just disappear. _Unfortunately that wasn't happening anytime soon_ she thought glazing towards the sky.

"Is my young master here?" Sebastian asked again.

"Um, okay, let me see is he 4'11?" Aria asked him.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded

"Rude?"

"Yes," Sebastian said stepping into the cart looking closer to her.

"Commanding, self centered, and irritating?"

"Yes," Sebastian said smiling as he lean towards her.

"Well then, child your man servant is here to save you from the evil gypsy woman." Aria called for Ciel knocking him out of his daze. Ciel looked at her to Sebastian surprise to see the demon butler in front of him.

"Sebastian, did you complete the task I sent you on." Ciel questioned the demon.

"Of course, young master" Sebastian bowed

"Good, we'll be taking our leave now, Madame Aria."Ciel said before stepping towards Sebastian but was cut off when he was pulled into a strong, yet soft embrace. "Unhand me woman" He yelled at the gypsy woman who surprised him by pouting.

"But, child this may be the last time I see you. Let us enjoy our final embrace together" Aria said as she tried to erase the memories of her magic from his mind. Sebastian pushed down the jealously he felt from seeing the woman touching his young master.

"I want a hug, too" Elizabeth huffed crossing her arms staring at the two.

"Come then little lady and join us" Aria said opening her left arm so Elizabeth could join while the right held a struggling Ciel.

"I said unhand me woman this instance" Ciel said trying to break away from the two females. "Sebastian I order you to have them release me at once" He yelled. Sebastian snapped to action grapping Elizabeth by her collar. As he was going to grab the fortune teller she quickly released Ciel and took several steps back quicker than any human could move.

"Sorry for the inconvenience child, I hope you will visit soon." Aria said opening the cart door for the three. "Let you have a very merry day" she smiled.

"You too, Madame Aria." Elizabeth smiled and waved as they walked away. Sebastian and Ciel walked Elizabeth home before they set off towards the town house. After entering and kicking Lau and Ran Mao out they started their discussion.

"She is not human, is she?" Ciel asked as Sebastian poured him a cup of tea.

"I cannot say. She does own a soul, but there is something that is not right with her. I have the feeling as if I knew her. She has a very intoxicating scent like yours yet more famine and less appetizing. I can smell magic from her as well."Sebastian said as he cut a slice of chocolate cake.

"So she is-"Ciel started

"Yes I believe she is." Sebastian nodded.

* * *

><p>"Would you like another glass, m'lady" The man asked the woman as she finished her glass of wine and dinner.<p>

"No thank you I am done." She said sweetly fixing her skirt as she stood up. "Here is the money that I owe you" She placed the coins into his hand. "Have a nice night now" Aria said before leaving the restaurant.

She made her way home to the cart quickly. She cursed the new for making her weak. Like every witch she was taught about the history of witchcraft. There were four great clans, the Solar clan, the Lunar clan, the Time clan, and the Celestial clan. The strongest clan was the Celestial clan since they have no restrictions, but they died at the age of twenty because their bodies could not with stand the immense power store in them. The weakest clan was the Solar clans since they could only use magic in the day when the sun was out.

The Lunar clan and the Time clan were both even in match. The Time clan's witches could live forever if they were not killed, but could only perform magic that involves the essences of time. While the Lunar clan could do any type of magic they wanted but, lost their powers of the night of the new moon.

Her mother was a Time witch while her father was a Lunar warlock. She was lucky and took in even amount of magic from both sides. She had visions on the future and could perform almost any type of magic she wanted.

But her luck was horrible. The night sky was as dark as coal since there was no moon to light the way. Like all Lunar witches her magic was stripped away even her Time magic. She was mortal and worst human for the night.

She made as soon as she got her magic back at dawn she was leaving the continent to go to America and hide away from Sebastian. She was more than glad to leave and get away from boring England to try something new.

Walking to her cart she heard footsteps following her. Speeding up her steps she heard the footprints increase as well. Taking off she sprinted off in the direction where her cart was. As she ran she searched for something she could use as a weapon in her in case she got caught. Turning the last corner not hearing the footsteps any longer she looked behind her for anyone following her. She did not notice what was in front of her to it was too late.

Crashing into a hard chest that felt more like a wall she felt the pain radiate into her face. She pulled back trying to move to strong hands grabbed her keeping her in place. She looked up to those ruby red eyes as he smirked down at her.

"Hello Madame Aria, off for a run"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy and want to write. That means more Sebby time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sebastian, my dear I will forever love you if you weren't a soul stealing demon. At least you're though. **

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Walking to her cart she heard footsteps following her. Speeding up her steps she heard the footprints increase as well. Taking off she sprinted off in the direction where her cart was. As she ran she searched for something she could use as a weapon in her in case she got caught. Turning the last corner not hearing the footsteps any longer she looked behind her for anyone following her. She did not notice what was in front of her to it was too late._

_Crashing into a hard chest that felt more like a wall she felt the pain radiate into her face. She pulled back trying to move to strong hands grabbed her keeping her in place. She looked up to those ruby red eyes as he smirked down at her._

_"Hello Madame Aria, off for a run"_

"Oh, it is only you, butler. You gave me much a fright."Aria said taking deep breathes to calm her racing heart. She tried to dislodge herself from his arms, but they held her tight. "Um, good sir, will you please remove your arms off my person." She asked him as kindly as she could while trying to have a panic attack.

Slowly he lifted his arms from her. As soon as he did she pushed away. Turning to the direction of her cart she began to plan on how she would get there. Looking into the man face, she swallowed the scream that tried to bust through her mouth.

"So, Mister Butler, what purpose do you have me? I hope it isn't for a reading because it much too late for that" Aria chuckled as she discreetly moved backwards towards her wagon. The smirk on his face never wavered as he followed her.

"No, Madame Aria. Nothing like that" He said

"Well, than did your "Young Master" by chance leave something in my wagon, because I can tell you now that there was nothing there. I swear it" She said noticing that she had made it to the courtyard where she left her wagon.

"No. Young Master did not leave anything" Sebastian said shaking his head. Causing his ink black hair move over to cover his brownish red eyes.

"Then I know of no reason why you would seek me out." She said looking over her shoulder to see her cart was only a couple of paces ahead of her. If she could just get to the cart, she would be safe to day break then she could transport herself to another region when her powers return.

"I come for you Madame Aria, upon my young master request, but for the life of me I cannot understand why he has set his interest in you" Sebastian said cocking his head to the side."I know his curiosity sometimes cloud his judgment, yet there is no reason he would request an audience of you."

"Maybe he likes my sweet personality" She smiled as she grabbed the gold lock around her neck. Her father gave it to her to use in the upmost emergency whenever she was in danger and there was no moon. She could only pray it would work.

"No, I must disagree. It is mostly because of your magic" Sebastian told her.

"If by magic, you mean my vision, than yes it is profitable, but as I said it is late. Your Yong Master will have to wait until tomorrow." Aria said keeping her eyes on the black clad butler as his smile grew.

"I am sorry Madame, but my young master is never one to wait when he has something in his grasp. His impatience is that of a child waiting for its treat."He said.

"Then it would seem that someone will have to teach the child patience and that will be me. Good night butler. You can tell the child he can come find me tomorrow" She said then turned around and walked to her cart.

She felt heard him before she felt him. His hand grabbed hers and a stream of electricity came rushing through his hand into hers. She felt as if she has been shocked. Quickly she opened her locket pouring the ash into her free hand. Turning to face him she blew the ash into his face. Sebastian screamed in pain letting go of his grip on her. Taking her quo, Aria dashed to her cart immediately locking it.

Standing in the middle of her cart she tried to calm her breath. She could still hear Sebastian screams of pain. She knew once the power wore off he would try to rip into the cart to kill her. Quickly going through her cabinet she tried to find anymore potions just in case he found a way in.

The cart was made to ward of strong magic, but she was unsure how it would take upon being ripped apart. She was in grave danger and she felt it. The demon would show her no mercy as he tore out her soul and devoured it.

But, he touched her hand. Yes, he did touch her hand. She could still feel the tingles in her hand from when he grabbed it. She might be saved after all. There would be no way he could kill her now that his body recognize her as his mate.

Every demon had his or her mate. Since there were so little female demons, many of the demons mated with witches. Once the demon touched their mates they were forever bond to them. They could not hurt or leave their mate behind. Meaning for the rest of eternity she was going to be stuck by Sebastian side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -Sorry for the late update. My laptop wasn't opening word for some reason so I had to wait to I could get it fix. Now that it is up and running once more let get this chapter started. This is how Aria and Sebastian first meet.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Last time**

_Every demon had his or her mate. Since there were so few female demons, many of the demons mated with witches. Once the demon touched their mates they were forever bond to them. They could not hurt or leave their mate behind. Meaning for the rest of eternity she was going to be stuck by Sebastian side._

She listened to the wind as it blew against her carriage. The demon didn't make a sound in hope of giving her faux relief so he could destroy it as he tries to devour her soul. Even though he was as quite as a church mouse she knew he was lurking in the darkness waiting for his chance to pounce.

She guessed she should be happy that she knew that she would live to see another dawn. She would be able to continue traveling the world. She would be able to try each nation's pastries. She would be able to do all things she dreamed of, but at the cost of something that was very important to her.

Her Freedom

Her days of only caring about herself and worry about herself came to a complete stop in the last half hour. She was now the mate to a ruthless demon that would only care about his own whims and what she could do for him. She would live an existence that she dreaded about since she first saw him in the vision.

On the thirteenth birthday of every witch, he or she was granted a meeting of their future mate. A vision they called it. Some were lucky to mate with our own kind. The less lucky ones would have to mate with other species. Still in some odd ways a good thing to some. Then there were the ones like her that fate dealt a shitty hand and they were the brides of demons. Some were okay with it, while Aria felt like she was cursed. Not only was she mated to a demon she was mated to one of the ten princes of hell.

Malphas

That dame crow demon has haunted her dreams since she first receive her vision of him on her birthday.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aria, hurry your party is about to commence." Her older brother Mark yelled to her. "Come on already, Pa and everyone else is waiting for you" He sighed impatiently.<em>

"_Coming" She yelled back coming out of her tent. Since she was ten Pa and Momma gave her a tent to call her own since she was the only girl of their ten children and the youngest. She was the princess and treated the best amongst the siblings, receiving the best presents from their parents. "Look Mark at the pretty dress Momma made me for my special day." She said twirling around in her brand new dress._

_The dress was as white as the clouds on a nice spring day. It cut off right at her knees and fluff out right at her waist. The sleeves were laced with so many different designs. She was so happy when her mother handed her the dress and wished her a happy birthday._

"_Yes, your dress is very pretty now come along" Mark said rolling his eyes. Aria rolled her lavender eyes than skipped towards the middle of camp. Upon arrival she looked at all the members of her covenant as they waited for her ceremony._

"_Momma, Pa, here I am" Aria shouted as she ran to meet her family. When she stopped she was pulled into the large arms of her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Don't I look pretty, Pa?" she smiled_

"_No, my amethyst jewel you are beautiful just like your dear mother" He said smiling at her. "Come the covenant leader is waiting to start." He carried her to the slab where she would lay to receive her full powers and the vision of her mate._

_Her covenant was the lunar clan. Her father was a lunar warlock that was mated to her mother who was a time witch. Most lunar witches lived to the age of 80 but since time witches were immortal if so happen to mate with a different clan or species their mate and children would become immortal as well._

_The ceremony was for her to be fully awakened to her full powers. She would begin training the next morning with her mother and learn how to control her visions then her father would take over and teach her other spells. She was very excited to be able to call herself a full witch and not be treated like a baby by her older brothers._

"_Aria I see you are ready, I must say you look quite exceptional tonight" The covenant leader Edward O'Brian said as he looked down at her. Blushing, Aria looked down and thanked him for the compliment. "Now please put on the mask and lay down against the slab._

_Aria quickly did and closed her eyes as she heard the chants of the fellow members as they called upon the spirits and powers to awaken hers. She laid there waiting to see what would happen next._

_Everything was calm to she got this cold dark feeling. She opened her mind to see her surroundings. All around her were white feathers, some floating in midair, some falling to the ground, there were even some underneath her. They felt soft and cool against her warm skin._

"_Where am I?" She asked looking around her. Not far from her was a dead tree. The bark of the tree was a grotesques grey. It looked as if someone sucked all the life out of it and left it there all alone. Perched on a branch was a single black crow. Who stared at her with blood red eyes._

"_Who are you child?" The crow squawked._

"_I am Aria of the lunar tribe." Aria said standing on the pillow soft feathers. "May I ask your name Mr. Crow?" Aria asked walking towards the talking bird._

"_My name is Malphas, child" The crow answered it deep voice reminded her of a lion roar she heard when her clan was passing through Africa._

"_Malphas, that is very nice name. I like it a lot." Aria smiled to the crow._

"_Thank you very much, child. I must say that I like your name very much. Aria, tell me do you know the meaning of your name?" The crow asked_

"_It means a solo song, right, Malphas?" Aria asked now touching the bark of the dead tree. It was hard and felt wrong against her fingers. It was not soft like the feathers. _

_The crow looked down at her. She had a feeling he was smiling at her. "Not quite right, child. Your name means a long, accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in opera. Can you sing, child?" The crow asked._

"_Yes, my Pa says I have the voice of a song bird." Aria said proudly to the crow._

"_Really, you must sing a song for me then child" the crow said._

"_I will, but only…." She broke of the rest of her sentence as she tapped her chin._

"_But, what child?" The crowed flapped it wings showing it impatience wanting her answer._

"_You have to stop calling me child. Today is my thirteenth birthday. I am no longer a child. I am a women and I will be treated as such." Aria said placing her hands on her hips like she saw her momma do when she scolded her brothers and Pa._

"_I see well then I will have to come up with another pet name for you then" The crow said as he thought. "Please sing my dear song" he said after awhile._

_Aria sang the song her mother taught her. She put everything she had into the song so she could impress the bird. She wanted the crow to love the sound of her voice as she sung for him and him alone._

"_I have to say you have the most beautiful voice I ever heard" the crow said once she was finished._

"_Thank you, Malphas" She smiled as her cheeks flushed red._

"_No, thank you, my dear song. Tell me now why you have come to my home." The crow said jumping to a lower branch to be closer to her. Aria had forgotten about the reason she was there to the crow asked._

"_Oh I am here because I am a witch and since it is my thirteenth birthday I get to meet my future mate for the first time." Aria answered him. "I wonder where he is?" She asked herself. _

"_I see" the crow said flapping his black wings. "I believe I am to be your mate" The crow said to her._

"_What? You cannot be my mate. You are a crow." Aria laughed. The crow spread it wings wide then took flight. It circled her a couple times to he flew behind her to stop. The crow began to transform. A black light surrounded it and Aria could see past it, it was so dark._

"_This is my true form child" Aria opened her eyes that she didn't even realize she closed. There before her was a man. He stood tall about 6'3. Her being so short probably came to his waist. He had on tight leather trousers that clung to him just right. His chest was bare showing his abs a small trail of hair that led to what was cover by his pants. His skin seemed to be pale as the moon compared to her skin. His hair was short spiking up into different directions. On his head were two large horns that reminded her of a bull. What she noticed most was his large black wings that came from his back. They seem bigger than he was._

"_You are not a crow" Aria mumbled out as she looked over the handsome man._

"_No the crow is my animal form." He said before disappearing. Aria turned her head in every direction looking for him. He reappeared behind her pulling her into his hard chest, holding her there. For so long I have waited for you, my dear little song. Now that I have I will never let you go." He said as he kneeled on his knees as he nuzzled into her neck._

"_No I have to go home to my family" Aria said trying to pull away, but found out that she was unable to move. "Let go of me" she screamed at him._

"_No my little song, I will never let you go. You are mines now and I do not share what is mine. This is your new home now" Malphas told her._

"_No this is just a vision, a meeting. I cannot stay here, I will disappear soon enough. No release me" She protested._

"_If this is only a vision than I shall find you as soon as I awaken and drag you back to hell with me." Malphas said gripping her tighter. His claws ripped her dress at her hips where he held her at. They pierce her flesh and she release a pain squealed. "I am so sorry my little song. I did not mean to hurt you. I'll find you and bring you back home." He told her._

"_It does not work that way. You will forget about me. You will not remember this or me" She told him as she began to fade away from him. The once while feathers were now black. His blood red eyes glared at her she continue to diminish. _

"_I'll find you, my little song. I shall find you" He promised her._

_Aria sat up straight as she screamed on the top of her lungs. She called for her mother. She called for her father. She called for her brothers. She called for help, for anyone to save her from the blood eyed crow. Her once while dress was as black as his feathers in the pale moonlight._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review. They help make it worth writing faster, which means more updates.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm so happy so many people liked the story and I loved the reviews. So since I have a break I was thinking of updating the story. The first thing I want to say is by now you probably guessed that this not a sappy love story at all. I just don't think the real Sebastian would act like that. Anyway, on word with the chapter. **

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but if I did I would make sure that Sebastian never wore a shirt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Come now little witch, I do not have all night to play." She heard him say. Aria still couldn't believe he found her. After the centuries of hiding from him, running whenever she had a clue he was getting close to her. Countless nights of waking up in fright that she may see blood eyes staring down at her, he had finally found her.

"Go away" Aria yelled at him trying to make her voice sound strong, but was failing misberly.

"Now, now witch, I must take my revenge for what you have done to me. Did you seriously think that I would let you escape from my grasp that easily?" He said as he walked around the wagon, examining the exterior. He knew it was made from magic wood that could not destroyed by other magic or force. Only silver would be able to pierce through the wood.

Lucky for him he had silver knives in his pocket.

She started to shiver as the silence swallowed her whole. The wait for him to attack was slowly eating her alive. She knew he was right. He wasn't going to something like this go so easily. Even if he did realize she was his mate he would still likely punish her.

Aria waited for dawn so she could move quickly away. As she planed her escape, the silence was disturbed by the sound of wood being carved. A scream of fear clawed at her throat wanting to be released.

There was no way he could have known the secret about the wagon. It was kept as a secret by the lunar clan so they could protect themselves on nights of the new moon when they are not more than human.

"Aw, I can smell your fear from here. Judging by this cart and you not disappearing when you got here must mean that you are from the Lunar Clan and lucky for me is the night of the new moon. What incredible luck." Sebastian chuckled.

_Dame she hissed in her head _

"I know you want to kill me –"She started to say

"Believe witch I will kill you" Sebastian said as he continued to slashed at the wood. He was so close to claiming his prey he could taste her soul on his tongue already. With that thought in mind he started moving ten times faster.

"But, I thought the child wanted to see me" Aria said. She knew that Ciel had ordered Sebastian to bring her to him. Sebastian halted his attack thinking about his orders. Ciel told him to bring her back to him so as soon as he could.

"Yes, he did." Sebastian said competing what do next.

"So you can't kill me" Aria said smirking to herself.

"As of now, no I can't." Sebastian agreed. "But, as soon as he finishes filling his curiosity of you I will gladly claw your soul out of your body." He said smiling as he closed his eyes.

"You can try but in an hour so I will be at full power and I'll show you the wrath of a lunar witch." Aria threaten. She could feel her powers slowly returning to her. The only thing that she had to worry about was that she had to stay with Sebastian.

The thought of leaving him hurt heart and she knew that cuffs linking her to him have snapped shut. She would be forever connected to him. She just had to convince the boy to keep her around.

A thought came to her. If she could convince the child to keep her with him than she could be around Sebastian and she wouldn't have to tell him that she was his mate. It was the perfect plan.

"I must say I never fought a lunar witch before. It will be quite the experience, I cannot wait." Sebastian said smiling as he started back carving at the wagon.

"Hey, stop cutting my wagon" Aria yelled.

"Oh are you upset?" Sebastian asked

"Listen here demon when I get my powers back I'll make sure I send you back to hell where you belong." Aria growled.

"Why wait? I am tired of playing this little game. It is time I brought you back to my master so I can kill you when he is done.

"That it" Aria said snatching a bottle of magic powder of the table. She marched to the door of the cabinet slamming it against the wall. "You want a piece me, come and get it." Aria yelled pouring the power in her hands.

"With pleasure" He whisper in her ear from behind than everything went black.

* * *

><p>She felt a hard slap against her cheek. Moaning she'd open her eyes praying dawn was upon her, but she could feel no magic in her blood. Opening her eyes she noticed she was in a room, an office. Right before her was a wood desk. She was lying on red carpet.<p>

"Aw you are awake" Aria heard as her head snap up to look at the demon butler. He was smiling down at her.

"Did you slap me?" She roared

"Well, I had to wake you up and you were not responding to your name" Sebastian explained

"Listen here you-"

"Enough" Ciel spoke cutting her off. "Madame Aria, I have requested your presence here to ask you some questions"

"So instead of coming and asking me, you sick your demon on me" She snapped

"I did not expect you trying to harm him while he retrieved you" Ciel spoke boredom held in it, "In any case I know what you are"

"I kind figured that out" Aria said standing up. Sebastian stood next to her in case she tried anything.

"Yes, what type of magic do you practice?" Ciel asked

"Why?" she mumbled

"Because I am curious and-"

"No, why would I tell you." Aria said placing her hands on her hip. "If you are wondering if I killed anyone, I didn't"

"No, I was wondering if you would be any use to me" Ciel contempt folding his hands in front of him.

"I see" Aria said before "Well dawn is right around the corner. I will be able to show you better than I can tell you, child" Aria said before smiling.

"Yes, Sebastian has explained to me that you are powerless at this time. This is why you will answer my question as of now"

"I am a witch of the lunar and time clans" Aria answered cursing the darken skies.

"Meaning what exactly?" Ciel questioned

"Meaning that I am very powerful and immortal" Aria said

"Accepted nights of the new moon" Ciel corrected

"Right, anyway because of my magic I can almost do anything" Aria said crossing her arms while sticking out her hip. "I mostly focus on time magic"

"Time magic?" Ciel raised an eyebrow waiting for her to explain.

"Yes, I can go forward or back into times or just see visions on the pass and future" She said shrugging.

"So what you do in town is-"

"Yes, it is all real. I only tell people their real visions. That why I diverted Elizabeth question into one I could tell her." Aria said looking him in the eye.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Ciel glared at the gypsy woman.

"She is a part of the lunar clan, which makes it literally impossible for her to lie about anything to anyone. Although I am shock she can do time magic. It was my understanding that only time witches can perform that." Sebastian commented.

"I half and half" Aria shrugged

"I see. So can you go back in time and change events?" Ciel asked

"It depends."

"On what?

"On when and how serious the situation is going to be. For example I can't go into the pass and change the events of Napoleon, but I can go into the pass and change the setup of a table in Napoleon's home." She clarified.

"What does it matter 'when'?"

"Well let's say you die. If you only been dead for a couple of minutes or maybe an hour I can go back in time to make sure you don't die.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, since the future can be easily changed and nothing is really set it doesn't matter if I change something as a person death unless it's been over three hours. Then the person must stay dead because it became serious event by then." Aria illuminate.

"Well then I have no more questions for you" Ciel said.

"What!"

"Sebastian please take her away –"

"Yes, young master"

"Wait a minute he's going to try and kill me" Aria screeched.

"You deserve it from what you did to me." Sebastian growled.

"Get your fucking hands of me you demon freak" She hissed

"I'll enjoy giving you the most painful death I can" He said smiling down at her as his eyes glowed red.

"Sebastian you will not kill her" Ciel sighed from behind his desk looking at the demon and the witch that quickly snapped their necks trying to look at him.

"What?" They both exclaimed together. Aria was glad that she would not have to deal with the demon while Sebastian was trying to hold back his rage.

"Miss Aria Stewart you are now a Phantomhive maid. Congratulations you start tomorrow at noon" Ciel smiled at the gawking adult's faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria gets to be a maid and to live. I hope you like it and please review. TTyL. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about not updating sooner. See this is what happens. My lovable, wonderful, and usually dependable laptop crashed on me. It sucks right. So I had to save some money up and get a new one. That is seven hundred and fifty dollars I'll never see again, but I just it was for a good cause since my new laptop is way more awesome. Now here is the updated.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_"Well then I have no more questions for you" Ciel said._

_"What!"_

_"Sebastian please take her away –"_

_"Yes, young master"_

_"Wait a minute, he's going to try and kill me" Aria screeched on the top of her lungs._

_"You deserve it from what you did to me." Sebastian growled._

_"Get your fucking hands of me you demon freak." She hissed._

_"I'll enjoy giving you the most painful death I can." He said smiling down at her as his eyes glowed red._

_"Sebastian you will not kill her" Ciel sighed from behind his desk looking at the demon and the witch that quickly snapped their necks trying to look at him._

_"What?" They both exclaimed together. Aria was glad that she would not have to deal with the demon while Sebastian was trying to hold back his rage._

_"Miss Aria Stewart you are now a Phantomhive maid. Congratulations, you start tomorrow at noon." Ciel smiled at the gawking adult's faces._

* * *

><p>"Young Master, I must insist that you rethink this" Sebastian all but begged as he glared at the gypsy woman.<p>

"I like it." She commented smiling at the butler knowing she was no longer in harms way.

"Sebastian, do not argue with me about this. I already made up my mind about it." Ciel said as his one shown eyed narrow at the black butler.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian said before placing a hand against his heart and bowing to young man as he curse his name under his breath.

"Kid, I must tell you that you really do have him trained well." Aria snickered as the demon eyes flashed red with malice.

"I can still kill you" He growled.

"No you cannot. Sebastian I order you not to kill Aria Stewart as long as she works for me." Ciel said raising his eye patch so the sign of the convent was shown as he stared down his demon servant.

"Yes, young master" Sebastian said trying to keep the rage that was boiling in his blood under control so he wouldn't cause damage to his prey.

"Aria, I demand that you do not cause trouble for Sebastian. He might not kill you, but he will still hurt you.

"Oh, I'm not worry about that." Aria waved off.

"Why the hell not?" Ciel questioned.

"Because the sun is about to rise in 5…4…3...2...1…" As the sunlight peeked through the windows of the office a purple aura surround itself around Aria raising her off the ground slightly. Tilting her head back, she slowly lifted her arms above her head. The aura transformed into a sphere then sluggishly pushed itself into her chest.

Opening her eyes Aria looked to Sebastian as he glazed at her with wonder. Smiling at the demon she then launched herself to him. Knocking him back so his back was slammed against the wall, she smirked down at his surprise expression.

"Whose weak now, crow" She said.

"I will ask that you release me at once, little witch. That is if you do not wish for me to snap your delicate neck." Sebastian said calmly not showing the fury that shined in his eyes.

"Come now you must know that I am stronger than you especially since you are under contract with a human. From what I know it has been at least two years since you have devoured a soul and I highly doubt that the kid is letting you consume souls on slick side." Aria said as she stared into his eyes full of hate.

"Enough you two, you are behaving like little children" Ciel snapped.

"He/She started it" They both replied glaring at the other.

"I do not care who started. Aria release Sebastian now" Ciel ordered the witch. Sending the demon one last smirk she released him from his pinned position against the wall. Sebastian held his now sore neck wondering how the women over powered him.

"As long as you have not eaten I am stronger than you. You are at your weakest point and even if you are a prince of hell, I can kill you" Aria told him.

"If you can kill me, why haven't you?" He questioned.

"Personal reasons and because the kid said to stop, so I stopped" She said shrugging her shoulders. "Child, I will be retrieving my things. If you need me just blow this" She snapped her fingers than a small silver whistle appeared in her palm. "There you are" she gave to Ciel. "Bye" With a wave of her hand she was gone.

"Is she truly coming back?" Ciel asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Sebastian sighed before he left the room to wake the staff and complete his and theirs morning chores.

* * *

><p>"Home, sweet home" Aria said as she appeared in her wagon. She clapped her hands and all the damage that the demon made against her lovely home vanished. "Good now I need to call upon, Kakashi" Grabbing some chalk, she bent down on to the floor and began drawing circles and lines. When it was done she stood and raised her hands "Come forth, Kakashi" She called and drawing began to glow.<p>

"Yes, Madame" Her familiar said as he was place on the ground. He was currently in the form of a green python his red eyes glaze at her.

"Hello, Kakashi, I'm sorry to tell you that we will be leaving" Aria told him

"Again, Madame" Kakashi sighed looking at his master. She looked like she haven't slept through the night and her clothes were ripped and dirty. "Madame, what on Earth happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm afraid it wasn't from Earth" Aria mumble

"What?"

"Kakashi, I need for you to go outside and change into a horse. It is still early enough that no one will notice. I'll you on the way to the house." Aria said

"What house?"

"The Phantomhive's house, apparently I am now a maid" Aria chuckled.

"Madame, this is no laughing matter" Kakashi scold her.

"You haven't heard to worst part, yet" She laughed "The master of the household is a twelve year old boy; he is rude, blunt, and demanding little thing that is now my master. But this is the kicker, the man I've been running from since I was thirteen works as a butler for the child. Have you heard of anything so sad" She laughed

"Madame this is horrible. Why are laughing" Kakashi asked wondering if his dear mistress has finally lost her mine.

"I got to laugh to keep from crying. Oh, Kakashi, he touched me. There is no escape now and wants to kill me." Aria said looking solemnly at the floor.

"Oh, Madame" Kakashi said as he slither closer to her.

"The only good thing is that he doesn't know I am his mate. He has completely forgotten. I have always worried that he would not since he swore that he wouldn't. He doesn't know who I am and I so happy, yet sad as well" She said looking to the wall.

"Madame" Kakashi rubbed his head against her ankle.

"Anyway we must be on our way. Kakashi, please do what I asked and once you are finish latch the wagon to you and be off. I am going to bed." Aria told her familiar as she headed to the fur covered bed.

"Yes, Madame" Kakashi called before he slither out of the wagon. Once everything was done he trotted out of town and towards the forest and the Phantomhive's home.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you like. Please review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm so happy about the reviews that people sent. They really inspire me into updating sooner and since I'm sitting in the library at school with nothing better to do. Hope you like and don't worry Sebastian and Aria will be together whether they like it or not.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own the Kuromeido. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Madame, please wake up." Kakashi said shaking his mistress once again. They have just arrived at the Phantomhive mansion and the familiar was having no success on revving his mistress from her, more dead than sleep, slumber. She wouldn't even move when he call. "She must be more tired than I thought" He sighed.

"Excuse me sir" Kakashi heard from behind him. Quickly turning around and taking a defensive stance he saw a man dress in a black suit at the open door. "May I ask what you are doing here on the Phantomhive's property" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

"My Madame is now a maid for the Phantomhive family" Kakashi said not trusting the man sensing something was off. As he looked deeper he saw from his mistress memory, the man. "_It is you_" He growled out glaring at the demon.

"Aye, it is I" Sebastian smirked at the man in the carriage. He was quite tall, even taller than himself by a couple of inches. He had spiked white hair and eyes the color of coal. The man was dress in plain white dressed shirt that was unbuttoned, and a pair of grey dress pants. He did not who he was, but he knew that he hated him. "I must say I never heard of a servant having a servant before" He joked. "Now why don't you come on out with your Madame and come inside"

"No"

"I beg your pardon" The demon said.

"No. My Madame have yet have awake, so too she does we will remain inside the wagon" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Do not make me drag you and her out" Sebastian glared at the man. "I already dragged her out of this wagon once; I have no problem doing it again."

"That was the night before when I was unable to protect her. Now the day has come and I will kill you if you lay one hand on my mistress." Kakashi threaten.

"Kill me, will you" Sebastian said pasting on a mocking smile. "You would be dead before you could lay a finger on me."

"Says the starved demon" Kakashi smirked crossing his arms. "If you could not defeat my Madame in battle than you cannot beat me."

"What was that?" The said demon growled.

"Oh, nothing just that you are weak." Kakashi said picking the dirt from underneath his nails. "You are nothing more than mud that stains her feet. Something dirty and can be easy washed off."

"I'll kill you" Sebastian hissed charging for the wagon. As he neared an invisible forced shot forth lightening at him sending him flying back. Surprised Sebastian looked up at the smirking man.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Kakashi laughed. "As long as you do not have permission from my Madame to enter our home; you will never get through the front door." Kakashi told him.

"I will enter." the butler said to the man.

"Good luck with tha.t" Kakashi smiled before he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Aria said as she stretched her arms above her head. The black bear fur covering her slid off showing her navy blue night dress. Opening her amethyst eyes, she looked around the room to see someone sitting at her table.<p>

"Good evening, Aria" Ciel said as he sipped his tea.

"Evening is it; I can't believe I slept so late" Aria said will combing through her tangled hair with her finger.

"You were very tired, Madame" Kakashi piped in as he sat a second cup on the table with a plate of warm food.

"Oh Kakashi, thank you" Aria said to her familiar as she got out of bed. Her night dress was quite short showing off her tan legs and thighs making Ciel blushed.

"Put on some clothes woman" Ciel yelled at her as he looked away.

"But, I am in my home. I should be dress comfortably" Aria told him as she walked to the table taking a seat and began eating her food. "Beside you are quite lucky, usually I sleep in the nude" Aria winked at the twelve-year-old.

"I order you to put some clothes." Ciel growled as his face grew hotter from the thought of her naked.

"But, kid I do have clothes on." Aria said smiling as she teased the young master.

"Put on appropriate clothing." Ciel yelled as he turned his head to say more than he saw the straps of her night gown sliding off her shoulders to reveal more of her breast. Face burning his he quickly turned away.

"But, what is appropriate clothing?" Aria asked sliding closer to the young man.

"Put on your maid uniform." Ciel squeaked as Aria pulled him into her arms. "Unhand me woman."

"But, I do not know what the uniform looks like." Aria whined holding Ciel closer to her he tried to squirm out of her arms.

"Any maid uniform, I do not care. Just please put some clothes on." Ciel raged his face the color of a tomato from his anger and embarrassment.

"Okay, kid." Aria said as she let go of Ciel. Standing up, she walked to the center of the room ad twirled her finger around her head. In a flash of purple light she was in her new uniform that resemble that of a French maid.

The dress was black and came to her tights. She wore fishnet leggings and over the knee black boots. Her apron was white and frilly with a matching head band to match. Her hair was still down with slight curls in it. "How do I look?" She asked him as she did a twirl.

"Marvelous, Madame." Kakashi complement.

"You cannot wear that. It is indecent for a lady to show her legs in public." Ciel said not admitting that he like her uniform as well.

"Well, I am not in public as of now and how do you expect me to move freely whit a dress that goes to the grown. This is the better option." Aria told him

"No" Ciel said shaking his head.

"How about I will make it longer when we have company" Aria offered.

"Fine" Ciel said sighing as the witch and her familiar cheered. "Now we must go to the house so you can meet the rest of the employees.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review. Talk to you next update.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hi everyone, so I just finished my first year of college and so happy that is summer. So if I don't get a summer job I will be updating sooner. Maybe. Hopefully. I'm so glad that so many people like the story. Please continue reading. Here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"So are the rest of your staff demons as well." Aria asked the blue haired brat in front of her as he led her farther into the lion's den.

"No, and you will speak nothing of it to them" He hissed at her. "Sebastian heritage will remain a secret. I will be highly upset if they find out."

"Why can't they know?" Kakashi asked.

"They are incapable of keeping things private and I have no wish of having the city and the queen knowing that I am contracted to a demon. They are a bunch of useless idiots." Ciel sighed as he continued walking.

"So if you feel that way why do you keep them around?" Aria asked taking in the magnificent mansion. "It looks like you can afford better help if you wanted." She smiled already knowing the reason. The brat might act cold, but deep inside he care about his employees.

"It would be a bother to go around hiring new employees and the three might be complete idiots, but they do have remarkable talents." Ciel said as he walked on.

"And what talents might these be?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain later." Aria told him.

"Yes, Madame." He said than looked forward after he heard a loud crashed and three pairs of feet running in their direction.

"Young Master!" They heard three voices wailed as they enter through the doorway. "Save us from Mr. Sebastian." A young blonde boy cried as launched himself at the young twelve year old. Ciel quickly side stepped him making him crashed into Aria.

"Finny!" Ciel yelled anger that he was almost crushed.

"Swrry!" Finny automatically yelled knowing that he was in some type of trouble. He noticed that his words came out wrong and that he was laying on something soft. Opening his eyes he was surprise to see that his face was press in between two lumps. Looking up he saw a face with amethyst eyes looking back at him.

"Um, can you get off me?" The strange woman asked him as she smiled gently and awkwardly. Looking back down where his face rested he realized that he was laid out on top of her and that his face was on her bosom. His head quickly shot up as his face turned a bright red.

"I'm so sorry!" Finny yelled while looking down at the beautiful woman. The woman sat up some since he hadn't fully got up off of her. "Please forgive me!" he begged as he bowed his head waiting for her to scream that he was a pervert. When he felt to a soft hand touch his face, he flinched believing that she would strike him. The hand gently rubbed his face making him look at the woman that smiled at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him as she continued stoking his face. He quickly nodded. "Okay, oh you are bleeding" She said reaching into her dress pulling out a handkerchief. "Hold still" she told him as she rubbing at the small cut on his forehead that mostly likely came when he crashed into her and probably got cut by her necklace.

"T-thank you, ma'am" He said as the woman wipe the blood from his forehead.

"You're welcome, Finny. I am Aria Stewart, the new Phantomhive maid." She induced herself. Hearing a cough from above she'd chuckled. "And the person behind me is Kakashi Hatake the new stable hand." She said. Finny was about to ask her when they were hired when heard the butler arrived.

"Finnian, what are you doing on top of Miss Stewart?" Sebastian asked in a dull tone even though inside he was burning with envy that he was not the one on top of the lovely maid. Finny shoot up into the air moving as far away from Aria as he could.

Aria stood glaring at the demon that scared the gardener. "Why do you care, man servant." Aria said placing her hands on her hips not noticing that the demon eyes blaze with lust as he took in her short uniform.

"I do not wish the Phantomhive's name to be sullied because two servants wished to fornicate on the floor in the hallway." Sebastian smirked as he looked down at her.

"You're just upset that it isn't you." She smirked back.

"As if I would want someone like you." Sebastian said taking a step forward.

"Yet, you do." Aria smiled taking a step closer.

"What is that I want then since you know so much?" Sebastian asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Me under you as you pound as fast as you can go. Me screaming your name on the top of my lungs as you bite my neck with your sharp fangs. Me clawing at your back as I beg for more of your dangerous, vicious, destroying love Sebastian Michaels." She whispered into his ear. As she spoke his eyes glowed pink as he envisioned what she was describing.

"When can I have it?" He asked as he whispered in her ear nipping at it.

"Never" She said as she pulled away from him quickly leaving the demon surprised. "Oh child, we have something to discuss" Aria said as she watched the angry demon that looked like if he wasn't order against it, would pounce on her.

"We will discuss any question you may have at the end of the tour." Ciel said as he watched his new maid and his dark butler interacted. He found it old that they were flirting when only earlier that day they tried to kill each other.

"I think that we should discuss it now" She said as she approached him. _"I do not want your dog to know about this." _He heard her whisper in his mind.

"Sebastian please escort Mr. Hataketo the servant quarters. Miss. Stewart and I have business to discuss. The rest of you get back to work." Ciel dismissed the staff as he walked to his office.

"Yes, young master." They said.

"Miss Aria please come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks. Please review. Yes, Kakashi is based on Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. He one of my favorite ninjas and he fits where I want the story to go. Plus I need his name for the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9New

**A/N- Black out finally over. Thank god. I thought I was going to die without reading one story. But I'm glad I did it. It was for a good cause. The right to write and read porn. Anyways thank you all that participated in the black out. For a reward instead of waiting to tomorrow I'm updating now. So here is Chapter 9 of Kuromeido.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about, Madame Aria?" Ciel said from across his desk.

_I would like to tell you why I am here. _She transferred her thoughts to him.

"What the bloody hell?" Ciel said as he looked at the witch in front of him. _Why could I hear her thoughts?_

_Because, I want you too. I need you to tell you something that are not safe being spoken. _She thought. _Your demon is my soul mate, and unfortunately because I touched him I can never leave his side._ She looked down at the ground sadly.

_If you are Sebastian mate, why does he want to kill you? _Ciel questioned.

_He does not know and I plan on keeping that way for at least a couple more years. _She glared at the desk.

_Why don't you want him to find out?_ Ciel found it weird that the gypsy woman didn't want her soul mate to know that they were meant to be. From an early age Elizabeth had made it her point to him that they were soul mates.

_If your soul mate was a soul devouring demon would you want him to know? _She raised an eyebrow. She watched him flinch. _I thought not._

_Still how long do you think you can keep this from him and how the bloody hazes do you know he your soul mate? _The young Earl was confused by this all.

_It a long story, I just want to inform you so that you know that I need to be around him now. Since we touched I am now chain to him. I cannot stray far from him for long period of time unless I want to feel terrible pain._ Aria sighed

_So you are my demon's bride. Very interesting, what stopping me from telling him so he will be more motivated to work._ The boy smirked.

_You won't do it. _The witch smiled down at him.

_Why, wouldn't I? _

_Do you know like most contracts the Faustian convent has loop holes? _The witch placed her head on her folded hands.

_What do you mean by that?_ Ciel thought loudly not willing to believe that Sebastian could break the convent.

_Since you have not gotten your revenge, Sebastian is able to leave at any time he wants. If he did he would lose hold upon your soul, but he would be able to leave. The only thing that keeps Sebastian tied to you that he wants to devour your soul. That is his focus, but if he finds out about me being his soul mate he would lose focus upon your soul and put his effort into taming me. _She told the young boy.

_What would Sebastian want to do you that will make him lost interest in me? _Ciel questioned.

_The demon would lust after me. After what happen earlier I could tell that it already begun and he had no idea what I am to him. So if you tell him you will lose your favorite servant. _Shem smiled at him as if she won the match and maybe she had.

* * *

><p>"So Kakashi, where are you from?" Mey-Rin asked the familiar.<p>

"From the west." He answered smiling as he continued reading his book.

"Why did you come to England?" Finny asked.

"Because of Madame Aria." He said as flip the page.

"How long have known Miss Aria?" Bard questioned. At this question Sebastian looked at the silver haired man. As he led the man to his room the other servants followed since they have finished their chores. They asked the silver haired man several of questions. He was curious how this man knew the witch.

"Her entire life." He answered never looking up from his book.

"What kind of name is Kakashi?" Finny asked the man. The other servants hit him upside the telling him that it was rude to ask that.

"Oh, I don't mind. Kakashi means scarecrow in Japanese. Kind of ironic don't you think Sebastian?" Kakashi laughed as his eyes glared at the demon in front of him.

"Very" The demon said smiling a close eye smile. The others looked at them confused not getting what was funny. Shrugging their shoulders they continue on asking the scarecrow questions.

"What is that you are reading?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Oh a book from Japan called Icha Icha Paradaisu or in English Make out Paradise. It is one of my favorites." Kakashi said smiling closing both his eyes.

"What kind of book is that?" Finny asked.

"A book you shouldn't read to you are much older kid." Kakashi said.

"We have arrived." Sebastian announced tired of the three he sent them to go eat left over pie he had made earlier for the young master.

"I don't like you, demon." Kakashi said putting his hand in his pockets as he crouch over some. "You could say I hate you."

"I cannot say I am very fond of you either" Sebastian said.

"You see this is where we have a problem. You attack my mistress. I can't just let that slide." Kakashi said as his hand began to glow with blue lightening. "CHIDORI!" He shouted out as he charged toward the demon.

Sebastian quickly jumped back as Kakashi came near him. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out three knives and through them like kunai. "I see that I need to punish you" He watched as the knives cut into the man.

"You think that going to stop me. I'll kill you, you fucking crow" Kakashi yelled as the lightening grew stronger. "RAIKIRI!" He yelled moving front of Sebastian. As he was going to hit the demon with his attack he was stopped by call of mistress.

"Kakashi," She called for him. Immediately he was bowed in front of her.

"Madame," He said.

"The child has command that we do not harm his precious demon. Do not attack Sebastian unless he attacks you." She ordered him.

"Yes, Madame."

"Good let us go outside. I would like to go to the wagon for some supplies." She as she left the room her familiar following behind her. As he watch them leave Sebastian could only wonder if he was left to attack would the silver hair man been able to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you know why his name is Kakashi. I also use some attacks the real Kakashi uses in Naruto. Please review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I am so glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I choose to update today not because I was threaten with my life. No, it was because I wanted to make the fans happy, but it did motivate doing it today. Shout out to FreeHugs4Sale.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"This is such a beautiful garden" Aria said looking around her. The Phantomhive garden was in full bloom with flowers blossoming everywhere. It most a stunning sight for the witch and her familiar. After they carried some of their belonging into the Mansion, they decided to relax outside.

"Madame, are you okay staying inside the household. I'm sure that the child will understand if we stay in the wagon." Kakashi said looking at his master. He was worried what would happen with the crow here with her.

"Hmm, maybe on nights of the new moon, but as of now our presence is driving him insane. Anyways I never lived in a mansion before. I think I'll quite enjoy it." She said stretching out in the grass. "How about you, Kakashi, do you like our new home?"

"I love where ever I am as long as you do, Madame." He said plucking a white rose from a bush examine it as he twirled it around.

"I want you to like it because you like the place not because of me, Kakashi." She huffed pouting some.

"It just means that I will never love a place unless I am by your side." He placed a rose in her hair making sure that the thorns didn't touch her.

"I see that you found the garden." A dark voice came from behind them.

"Oh, crow, I see you found us." Kakashi said pulling out his book.

"You have been employed as Phantomhive's employees. This is not professional behavior. Boy, go to the stables and feed the horses. Woman, go dust the library than sweep and mop." Sebastian ordered them with a wide smirk.

"Now, when I was employed it was really my plan to do house work. So this is how it going to go. Kakashi and I will stay outside and enjoy the air while you do what you usually do and act as if we are not here." Aria said smiling.

"Then I will have to inform my young master and your employment would be cancelled."

"Tattletale" Kakashi and Aria said glaring at the demon that smiled and walked away. Sighing both looked at each other than went off to start their jobs. Kakashi got to work feeding the horses and cleaning their stalls and fixing things up so the butler wouldn't have anything to complain about later.

Aria took a seat pulling a book from one of the shelves. _A Study in Scarlet _by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. What an interesting book. Casting a spell with a wave of her a duster and broom appeared. Opening the book to the first page she started moving her hand back and forward. The duster immediately went to the book shelves and began, while the broom started to sweep.

She became lost in the world of Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick Dr. Watson. After the spell completed it task it wore off and band the duster and broom disappear. She was so wrapped up in the book that she didn't notice the young boy entering.

"Aria, what the blazes are you doing?" Ciel shouted at the woman. She was laid out on _his _couch reading _his_ book. The worst part was that the skirt of her dress has risen up so now he saw her tan thighs. He knew if she moved the wrong way that he would have glimpse of her panties.

"What does it looks like kid?" She said not even bothering to look at him.

"Get off my couch and get your ass to work. We have a guest coming today and I need the house to be clean." Ciel yelled at her as his face started turning red.

"So, I'll cast a spell." She said finally looking at him.

"Fine at least sit up you are exposing yourself." Ciel mumbled looking away from her.

"Oh, child I've seen you grown up and taken an interest in women. If only you were older, hmm." Aria said sighing.

"No!" He yelled.

"Than men, then?" Aria questioned.

"Leave!" He screamed pointing at the door.

"Okay, you don't need to yell." She said standing up. Though he told himself not to look he could not help himself. He caught a flash of red and knew that his face was the same color. Feeling a nose bleed coming, Ciel quickly cover his face. "You are a pervert."

"Get out!"He screamed from behind his hand.

"Bye" She waved before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"I hate this stupid job." A man said from behind a bush.<p>

"You know that we have to keep watch over her." Another man said looking through binoculars at the gypsy woman prancing around the Phantomhive manor.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just grabbed her and ran?" The first man sighed resting his head on his hand.

"She might be too powerful, besides we wouldn't make it through the front gate." The second man exclaimed.

"I don't think she is so tough." The first man mumbled looking at the woman. "In fact I think she would look very nice on my bed." He snickered

"You fool you know that she is for the master." The second man hissed.

"I'll be glad when this is all over." The first man said before standing. "Come let's go before the crow notices us."

"Yes, let's"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter. Have other stories to update and I want to start a new one. I<strong>**f you like Kakashi from Naruto than be on the lookout for it. Please review and I'll talk to you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I had started working and now I'm in college for my sophomore year and taking five classes. I thought I was going to die a slow death from being so bored in my Astrology class. My teacher has one of those voices where anything he says is really boring and makes you want to go to sleep and doesn't help that class is 8:30 on a Saturday morning. Any way is a new chapter of Kuromeido.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"I wonder what the boy will have us do for now on." Kakashi said. After he and his Madame finished their choirs they were now laying on the fur carpet of the wagon. He believed it was a North America black bear, but wasn't too sure. He was not with her when she attained it.

"I don't really care. I just want that beautiful blue diamond ring on this thumb." Aria yawned as Kakashi ran his fingers through her hair while her had lain in his lap. "Kakashi, I'm hungry, do you know what the chef is making for dinner?" She asked rubbing her flat belly.

"No, Madame, but I will go ask if you wish," Kakashi said looking down at her.

"We'll go together." She said standing up. She had changed out of her maid outfit into some black really short shorts with stripe thigh high socks. Her chest was exposed in a way that it would make the prude queen blush in her purple corset. Her curly brown hair hanged down her back and bounce with each movement.

"Yes, Madame, but?"

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Um, are you going to leave the cart in that outfit?" Kakashi asked looking down at his mistress. He has seen her naked more times than he could count and the fact Aria loved being half dress made him use to her antics. Even though he didn't mind, he was sure the child would not approve of her choice of clothes.

"Yes,"

"Are you sure that's for the best?" he questioned

"Yes," she said while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think the child or the crow will approve." He told her shaking his head. He could see the child about the bust a blood vessel at seeing his mistress dressed so scandalously in his household.

"All the more fun." She smiled before leaving. Kakashi followed behind her continuing to shake his head and couldn't wait to see the reaction of the Phantomhive manor of his mistress actions.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, when is our visitor coming?" Ciel questioned from behind his desk that was full of papers from the Fantom Company to the queen's report about the west end and crimes taking place.<p>

"He shall be arriving sometime around seven, young Master." Sebastian said pouring some tea closing his eyes as he smiled.

"Is everything set?'

"Yes, young Master, the pieces of the game as already been placed we are now just waiting for the final player to make his appearance." Sebastian said as he placed the cup of tea on Ciel's desk.

"Good, I quite excited about tonight." Ciel said smiling as thoughts on how he was going to punish the poor Italian that it was smart to steal and betray the Earl of Phatomhive. The poor soul had no clue what was planned for him. "Sebastian, I would like a slice of chocolate cake as we wait our guest.

"I would like one as well, manservant." A silk famine voice said. Starting at the door both male watched as the witch entered the office. "I must say Child I am indeed impressed with your office." Aria stated as she walked to take a seat in the chair before the desk.

"Aria, what the hell are you wearing?" Ciel screeched embarrassed and angry as the beautiful woman sat in his office with clothes that was consider undergarments as if nothing was wrong. If someone was to enter now they would think of him as perverse.

"When I asked your chef what was for dinner, he passed as a blood came rushing from his nose. Since the chef is out of commission I came to ask the demon what the demon is making and that he needs to hurry up. I am starved." Aria said as her amethyst eyes were trained on the boy.

"That doesn't explain why you are dressed so inappropriately. A lady thigh should never be shown to a man unless he is her husband." Ciel yelled.

"Well since you are a boy, he is a demon; I have nothing to worry about." Aria waved her hands at him. "Now about this chocolate I would like some strawberries along with it, manservant.

Ciel was felt a dark desire to strangle the witch in front of him and almost did to he caught a look of his butler. Gone was the civilize Phatomhive butler that made sure there was order in household. In place was a beast ready to attack his prey and devour it whole.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out to the demon not sure if the demon was still in his collar. The butler's eyes turned pink. Tilting his head to show he was listening, Sebastian continued to look at Aria, well her legs.

"Young Master, excuse me for second I need to have a discussion with Aria." Sebastian said before moving quickly and grabbed the young witch and rushed out of the room.

"Wait a second you good for nothing demon fuc-"Aria was cut out as Sebastian dragged her out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Ciel questioned as he watched the doorway where his demon and witched exited.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have found the witch." A man said as he kneeled to the floor before a golden throne.<p>

"Oh, so where is my little witch?" The man said perched on his throne.

"She is here in England, near London." The first man answered still looking to the floor.

"Wonderful, she is so close. What is she doing? Is she still parading around like a filthy gypsy?" The man on throne asked his servant.

"She was until she became a maid." The first man answered.

"A MAID!" This is unacceptable. There is no way I will let her embarrass herself any more. I want you to bring her to me. Tell me which house she services.

"The House of Phantomhive"

"Phantomhive, as in the Queen watchdog. Well this makes it more difficult." The man on the throne mumbled.

"There is also another problem, sir." The first man said

"What is it?" the man on throne hissed.

"There is a demon" The first man said.

"So, I do not fear any demon." The man on the throne shrugged.

"It is the crow, sir." The first man stated.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that disgusting little brat has made a contract with Malphas, something that even I could not do.

"Yes, sir." The first man mumbled.

"Get the carriage ready." The man ordered. "We're going to London."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian what do you think your –ugh" Aria was cut off as the demon butler slammed her against the wall down the hall from Ciel's office. The demon quickly took advantage and pressed his lips against her.<p>

Aria raised her hands to claw his face of or turn him into a toad when Sebastian grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She tried to scream in frustration, but the demon consumed it sticking his tongue down her throat.

"Why do you drive me crazy? You make me want to kill you and fuck you all at the same time. Do you enjoy tormenting me the way that you do. Disrespecting me in front of the boy than sic'ing that thing on me and now you walk into the master office with barley any clothes on. I don't know how much I can take. All want is to take you against this wall." Sebastian roared.

"Get off her" Aria heard her familiar growled out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hi everyone I am so happy that everyone loved the last chapter. I love making Ciel blush and Sebastian and Aria finally kiss and trouble is on the horizon. Let get this chapter started.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Previously-_

"_Why do you drive me crazy? You make me want to kill you and fuck you all at the same time. Do you enjoy tormenting me the way that you do. Disrespecting me in front of the boy than sic'ing that thing on me and now you walk into the master office with barley any clothes on. I don't know how much I can take. All I want is to take you against this wall." Sebastian roared. _

"_Get off her" Aria heard her familiar growled out._

"Kakashi don't do anything crazy." Aria ordered her familiar as one of his eyes turn red. That was never a good sign that shit had just hit the fan.

"But, Master this beast is trying to hurt you." Kakashi said as he glared at Sebastian who never removed his hands from her.

"Kakashi, you and I both know that this man cannot hurt me. As your master I order you to calm down." She said before shoving the demon off her. "Come, Kakashi let's return to the wagon." She ordered as she walked away.

"But," Kakashi started.

"Now!" Aria yelled as she continued walking.

"Watch your back demon" Kakashi hissed as his eye returned to their original coal color as he followed his mistress back to their wagon.

"It seems thing just got more interesting around here" Sebastian smirked as he walked down the dark hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi yelled when he entered the wagon after his mistress. He still could not believe that the beast had his mistress pinned against the wall as he was about the ravage her and that she let him.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she moved around the wagon straightening things that didn't need straightening.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You let that soul sucking savage kiss you." Kakashi said slamming the wagon door close so that prying hears would not hear their conversation.

"I didn't let him do anything to me." Aria screeched at him as her face flush with embarrassment.

"Then pry tell what do you call it when two people, oh my bad, a person and a demon spawn lips are lock and trying to suck each other face off?" Kakashi said while rolling his eyes.

"He kissed me." She screamed back at him.

"You let him" Kakashi accused.

"I was shocked. He should want to kill me. He doesn't know who I am. I hurt him and his demon pride when I attacked him while I was human. He should be seeking out ways to kill me without it going against his master orders. I don't get it." Aria said shaking her head.

"Well now he wants to fuck you. Why didn't you let me kill him?" Kakashi said as he stood in front of her.

"The child has order us not to hurt him." Aria said simply.

"No it's more than that. You didn't want me to hurt him. For the love of the Luna tells me you don't care for him." Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes at her watching her.

"Of course not" Aria exclaimed

"Oh my Luna, it is true. You have feelings for the demon bastard." Kakashi said looking at her with surprise.

"I do not care about him." She screamed at him.

"You forget I'm a part of you. I know you better than you know yourself. You care about that demon bastard; you just don't know it yet." Kakashi said before he left slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that about?" Ciel yelled when his demon butler enter his office. He was confused about the abrupt leaving of Sebastian as he dragged his new maid with him. The fact that his new maid was a witch that was secretly bonded to the demon made him worried that Aria prediction might have come true.<p>

"I was just letting Miss Aria know that her outfit was not apocopate, young master." Sebastian smirked remembering exactly how he let her know.

"I want you to stay away from her." Ciel stated as he glared down the black butler. He didn't know what Sebastian did to her, but her know he had to keep them away from each other.

"Now how do you suppose I do that young master?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side not happy at all that he was being forced to stay away from his new prey.

"What do you mean 'how do I suppose you do it'? Easily, I want you to keep your distance from her." Ciel glowered.

"That will be quite difficult with her being your maid and me being head butler I must order her around to make sure that she complete her job correctly, or is it that you are fine with Miss Stewart doing as she pleases." Sebastian said spite out a bullshit excuse that he knew that the boy saw through.

"Stay away from her Sebastian." Ciel said

"Is that an order, young master?"

"Sebastian, I order you stay away from Aria Stewart."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n- Yeah, I not even going to try to use an excuse so just forgive me because you love me and you apparently love this story. Now on to the chapter**

**Disclaimers- I totally don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Previously _

_"Stay away from her Sebastian." Ciel said._

_"Is that an order, young master?"_

_"Sebastian, I order you stay away from Aria Stewart."_

* * *

><p>"Come again young master?" Sebastian asked barely containing the anger he was feeling. No, anger wasn't the right word to use in this situation. No, that word didn't even start describe the hot heat bubbling inside of him. No, this was an emotion that many men loses themselves in and end up destroying all the things around them.<p>

_This was rage._

This child dared to stand in his way of what he desired. As a demon he was used to taking what he wanted and feeding his greed. Since he became under contract with this boy he had pushed a side is wants knowing the pleasure of devouring his pure yet dark soul was worth it. He would do and give up anything to eat that rare and succulent soul.

But he did not think he could give her up. There was something about her that drew him into her. That called to him and made him want to ravish her. He wanted to keep her by his side, have his wicked way with her whenever he pleased then send her to be lock up in a room where no other man would look upon her.

_Why?_

Why this single infuriating woman brought forth all these useless emotions out of him. He hated this. No one should be able to control his psyche like this. Especially not this witch that brought nothing but trouble to him.

_Not her._

"Sebastian you will have no contact with Aria unless it concerns matters of the house or I order it." Ciel said his eye squinting up for having to repeat himself. "I want you to have no contact with her."

"May I ask what brought up the need for you separate me and Miss Aria?" Sebastian force himself to say hiding his displeasure with a fake smile.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. As my loyal servant you _**will**_ follow any order I give you and complete it without argument." Ciel said glaring at the demon. "Now I would like a cup of Earl Grey tea and slice of chocolate cake before dinner." He finished dismissing the butler.

"Of course, sir." Sebastian bowed before leaving heading towards the Kitchen to fetch the boy his desert. As he passed through the hallways it seemed as if the walls of the Manor were melting. Three frighten servants scramble out of his way fearing for their lives as he pass them. He did not even bother to yell at them for not completing their chores.

"I wonder what is wrong with him." Bart said scratching his head.

"I don't know, that I don't." MeyRin said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure what got Mr. Sebastian so mad, but I don't want to be in his way while he in this foul of a mood." Finny claimed. The other two servants nodded their heads in agreement. All three ran down the hall looking for shelter to wane out the storm. Hoping that the butler calm down before he started taking it out on them.

* * *

><p>"Madame, are sure it is okay for you to be eating that?" Kakashi asked as he watched his mistress eat the chocolate cake that he knew was made for the master of house and would only cause more problems later in the future.<p>

"Don't worry about it. If need be the demon will bake another. It should not be such a problem for him. Besides I'm hungry and apparently dinner will not be severed for another two hours because in the Phantomhive house 'everything is on time.'" Aria mocked.

"Just because he can do, does not mean that this will not become a problem." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh hog wash" Aria waved him off. "I'm not worried about the butler and neither should you. Even if he finds a way around his master orders about attacking us, he is too weak to act in his anger and be a threat."

"Really, I will have to prove you wrong then." The butler said walking right pass her. Both witch and familiar watch him pull out a whole chocolate cake from a cabinet. "It is good thing that I thought ahead and baked two cakes in case an idiot ate the first." Sebastian said before placing the cake, a tea pot, and cup on the cart and pushing it out of the Kitchen doors.

"Did he just-"Aria said in shock that the demon insulted her and walked right out the door. He didn't even give her chance to argue back.

"Yes, he did." Kakashi answered cutting himself a slice of cake. "So I guess that makes you an idiot." He laughed.

Glaring at him, Aria raised a finger "Espitado." She said before a bright light surround the man. After it disappeared there was only a toad in his place.

"R-r-r-ribbit" The toad crocked.

-0-0

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to call me an idiot." Aria fumed as she headed towards the library. Although she would love to go and give the man servant a good tongue lashing she knew that she could not approach him by himself. Kakashi was still to mad at her for turning him into a toad to be around her and took off.<p>

She knew without some there to watch them the demon would attack her with more of his hot kisses or she would do something thing that she would regret like kissing him first. She still remembered the feeling of his mouth on hers. He pressing her against the wall as his tongue drove into her mouth.

What was frustrating her most was that she actually enjoyed him doing that to her. She was more than willing when it came to their kiss and she didn't get it. If anything she should have been struggling to get away from him. He should disgust her. Those were the feelings that she held in heart for so long.

Waving her hands she open the library doors than walked in. Slamming the doors she made her way to a couch and lay down upon it. She needed to clear her thoughts. Why was her feeling for the beast changing? Was it an effect of them being bonded? Was she slowly staring to fall in love with the evil soul eating devil?

She had so many questions floating around in her head no answers for them. She longed for the days she was free to do what she wished. Not having to worry about emotions and how to act around others. She missed her family. She hasn't seen them in decades.

She recalled how the others in the coven looked at her when they found out who her chosen mate was. They claimed she was cursed and would bring upon them darkness. She didn't belong to just any normal demon, but to a prince of hell which to them meant more danger.

They told their children to say way from her. They dame her and try to through her out claiming that her mate would kill them all when he came to look for her. That it would be in the best interest of the covenant if she was kick out immediately. Her parents put an end to that after her father claimed that he would kill anyone who harmed her in anyway. Luckily the covenant leader Edward agreed with her parents and threaten to banish anyone who tried to harm her.

At first she brushed off the wrongful treatment. She knew it was not her fault and was nothing she could do about it. As she grew older she became tired of them. How they would whisper horrible things about her and try to treat her like trash. It wasn't too she heard the comments from her sister-in-law that she got fed up with the coven actions against her.

-0-0-0-0-

* * *

><p>"<em>Kakashi, come on. You are moving so slow." A young woman called out as she ran through the forest. Her long chocolate brown hair swung behind her as she dash laughing. Her bright amethyst eyes watched as the trees pass her as she increase her speed.<em>

"_Madame, slow up." A man with a stock of silver hair sticking up followed behind her. His mix match eyes watched her. She was extremely proud of herself when it came to her familiar. She was the youngest person to attain familiar in her clan._

_Her familiar, Kakashi, was special. He was able to shift forms, this was something that only a few were able to do. It was extremely rare trait in a familiar. Not only was he able to change forms he was even able to take the form of a man. Something no one else was able to do. The coven claim he was only able to because her mate was trickster and his power to trick people present it self in her._

"_Kakashi, you have to move fast. We can't afford to be slow." She said picking up more speed. "Anyway we're late and you know how mother is when we waste time." Aria rolled her eyes already knowing the lecture she was going to get when she made it home._

"_And who fault is that?" Kakashi chuckled._

"_Yours" Aria answered back smirking._

"_How is it my fault that you couldn't decide what fabric to buy and wasted all our time to I suggested for you to buy both." Kakashi said raising an eyebrow when he finally caught up to her._

"_Because you should have suggested it sooner." Aria stated laughing when his mouth dropped open. As they reached the place the coven made their home for the week they slowed up. They watched as the people glare at them. Kakashi sneered back in return hating the way that they looked at his mistress._

_As the two reached the area that her family claimed as their own they hear yells and the pressure of magic rising around the surroundings. As they grew closer they were able to make out the words that were being screamed. _

"_I just don't understand why we keep her here. She is nothing, but trouble. We all know that someday that demon of her is going to come across us and what will happen then. Why should we risk our lives for her? I don't want to die." She heard her sister-in-law, Erika, scream at her family._

"_Because she is my daughter and a member of this family unlike you, you selfish bitch. Not once have you claim worry for your mate, my son, in your rant against my daughter. You stand here worry about what the demon would do to you because you are weak to defend yourself." Her mother yelled back._

"_Mother, don't speak to my mate that way. Erika has a point. Ever since she had that vision, Aria had been nothing more than a burden upon this family. She is old enough to protect herself and should be banish from the coven." Her brother Jacob said._

"_I can't believe you would say that about our younger sister." Her eldest brother Mark roared._

"_Aria is our family. You and your mate are out of line Jacob." Her second eldest brother John said. "We should protect her when that demon comes a calling."_

"_Wait Jacob and Erika have a point. Cause of her none of coven wants anything to do with us. They call us cursed and even harass my poor Linda when she is left alone." Her brother Dean said pulling his mate Linda tighter in his arms. As she lean her head against him nodding._

"_I can't believe we are even having an argument about this crap. Of course we are not getting rid of little sis because ya'll so scare of a demon." Liam said flipping a stone in the air then catching it. "Anyway the covenant leader already said that Aria doesn't have to leave. So that's, that's ."_

"_I'm pregnant and I don't want that demon woman around my child. Who knows what she may rub off on it? She may cause it to be the mate of demon, too." Erika screamed while holding her belly. This caused all of the family to start screaming._

"_That is enough!" Her father yelled. "I will not hear any more of this talk of getting rid of Aria." He said pushing some of his energy out to show that he was serious._

"_But sir," Erika tried to protest._

"_I said enough" Her father said glaring at her. Nodding in fear she sat down. Aria decided to finally to let her presence known. She watched how all their face change. Some stare in pity, others had a look of genuine sadness. The rest just looked at her in disgust and anger._

"_Don't worry about arguing anymore. I will be taking my leave tomorrow morning." She said as she looked at them._

"_You don't have to do that." Mark said moving towards her._

"_Yeah, don't listen to them little sis." Liam said._

"_No, I'm tired of being treated like a disease amongst the covenant. I hate it here. I hate how you all are treated. I hate how my own family rather not has me here. So to not to be a burden I'm going to leave." She said. She watch as tears ran down her mother face._

"_Good riddance. You will be doing us a favor." Erika said sneering at her._

"_I'll make sure when I do meet this demon of mine that I bring him back to suck that evil black soul out of you." Aria smirked as she watched her sister-in-law gulp._

"_You will do no such thing." Jacob said as he approached her. As he raised a hand to her before he was stopped._

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you." Kakashi said as his arm glowed with the electrify surrounding it. "I would hate to have to hurt you, but I will if you try to harm my mistress."_

"_Kakashi let us go." Aria said turning towards her wagon._

_The next morning before dawn the wagon was gone._

_-0-0-0-0_

* * *

><p>Coming out of her memories she looked around the deserted library. "I wonder do they still think of me." Aria asked herself.<p>

"Yes, we still do." A voice answered her.

-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have arrived to London." The servant said helping his master out of the wagon.<p>

"Good it time I get the dice rolling and let the games begin." The master said brushing his blonde hair out of his face.

"Yes, sir." The servant bowed.

"Come now, Joseph. Let us capture our witch and watch The House of Phantomhive crumble." The master laughed as he walked to a door with a crest of a snake and an apple. "I want to know how the Queen's watchdog will stand up against the Queen's slithering snake."

-0-0-0-0

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please add and review. Talk to you next update and don't worry I already started planning out the next chapter.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hello, party people. Because of some loyal fans I decided to update sooner. Thanks for be loyal supporters and sticking with the story.**

**Disclaimer- If I own Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian would go half naked every day. But sadly I do not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Previously- _

_Coming out of her memories she looked around the deserted library. "I wonder do they still think of me." Aria asked herself._

"_Yes, we still do." A voice answered her._

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Aria gasped staring at her oldest brother who was standing in front of a huge picture window in the Phantomhive's library.

"Can't I visit my dear baby sister?" Mark said raising a golden eyebrow his teal eyes twinkling with amusement. "And here I thought for sure you would miss your loving big brother."

"Of course I missed you. I'm just surprised to see you. Usually you visit me every ten years and from my count you wasn't due for three more years." Aria said rushing to hold her brother. She really did miss him. He would always find her after she would run and hide in the woods when the rest of the convent would terrorize her.

"I missed you too, sister" Mark said lifting her in the air before spinning her around. "I have come to tell you I have spectacular news." He placed her down on her feet.

"And what might that be, big brother." Aria giggled.

"I have finally found my mate." He exclaimed excited.

"Really, oh I'm so happy for you." Aria said grabbing him for another hug.

"Yes, she comes from a convent in South America. I believe the name of the country is Colombia. She has a very thick accent and she beautiful. She is a Lunar witch and she loves playing with fire. She so sweet and when I told her about you she seems really excited and she hates Erika and Linda. Well mostly Erika, she thinks Linda is weak and pitiful.

"Well she is. For the life of me I will never understand that girl. She wished to pitied and protected. She does not long to become strong; she only wants to remain a coward." Aria huffed crossing her arms. Talking about her sisters-in-laws brought back the pain from choice to leave the family.

"Yes, both are worthless, Linda majority, but they are not why I am here. I want you to come back to the convent to see our mating ceremony. It's really important to me for you to come. Plus, we made camp not far from here. I think the country is called Ireland. Say you'll come." Mark all but begged.

"Brother you know I would love nothing more than to come see your ceremony-"

"If you're worried that Erika and the rest of convent will miss with you while you're there I promised to kick everyone ass straight to hell." Mark said.

"No, I could care less about Erika and the rest. I have something more frightening than that going on here." Aria sighed walking back to the couch dropping down on it. "I can't go." She said simply.

"And what might I asked is so important that you can't come to your eldest brother ceremony." Mark raised an eyebrow at his baby sister. Out of his entire sibling he loved and cherished her the most. It nearly broke his heart when she left and refused to return to visit them.

They would always have to track her down to see if she was even alive. She spent most of her immortal life hiding and running from a demon and there was nothing he could do to protect her. He really hoped that with his ceremony she would come back and see everyone and wished to rejoin with them.

Now seeing her he now knew it was foolish thinking that Aria would ever rejoin them. He couldn't really blame her. She traveled dressed as a common gypsy woman in that wagon he gifted to her on her fifteenth birthday. He hadn't seen her this calm since she was a mere girl running bare foot through a field filled with blue roses.

"_Big brother, why are the roses blue? I thought they don't come in this color." Six year old girl question a seeming looking seventeen year old boy. "Momma told me roses are pink, red, yellow, and white." The girl counted on her small little fingers._

"_You forgot orange." Mark laughed at her seeing her wrinkle her tiny little nose. "Yes, blue roses do not grow naturally in the wild." He explained._

"_Then why are they blue." Aria huffed._

"_It is because of our magic."_

"_Magic" Aria said eyes sparkling. She was stilled too young to do spells. Most witchlings couldn't do spells to they turned thirteen when their true power kicked in. _

"_Yup, since our convent is in the area the plants and animals are going to be affected by it. It is one of the reasons that we move around so much." Mark told her crossing his arms behind his head._

"_When I grow up I want all the rose colors to be at my mating ceremony. Then it will be the prettiest ceremony of all time." She smiled showing a missing tooth._

"_Well there one more rose that you have to have there." Mark said._

"_Which one is that?" Aria pouted._

"_The black rose."_

Those were the days when there were no problems. Before the other of the convent didn't treat her so badly; as if she was trash under their feet. A time when their family did not have to endure the harsh glares or whispered "demon's whore" when they walked through the center of the wagons. Before that blasted demon ruined everything that he held dear.

"He found me."

* * *

><p>Sebastian wondered if the little Phantomhive's soul was worth all the bull shit it was being put through. He and the young master were watching as the useless servants of the home try to explain what happened by flocking their arms and yelling over the other. After the first couple of minutes Sebastian lost interest why, but focus not clawing their beating hearts from their chest.<p>

"Ya' see young master. Bard was the one that had the match-"Mey-Rin tried to explain.

"But she had the soap and was slipping around and bump in –"Bard whined pointing at the red head maid.

"Then Finny had-"The maid deflected on the poor unsuspecting garden.

"Oi, don't bring me into this" Finny yelled. The three continued to argue not noticing that the boy was slowly losing his patience as his face started to grow red with his anger of the imbeciles before him.

"Shut up all of you." The young lad yelled on the top of his lungs making him lose his breath. Coughing the boy took a seat trying to regain his breath.

"Young Master" The servants screech worried about their employer.

"I said shut up." The boy wheezed glaring at them. "I have a very important client coming this evening and you lot have ruin my house."

"But,"

"Shut it. Sebastian I leave this matter in your hands. When I come back downstairs I want everything fixed. Do I make myself clear?" Ciel asked looking as the servants nodded their hands enthusiastically. "Good" He said before climbing up the stairs.

Sebastian waited to he heard the master slam his office door before turning on the three stooges. He gave them a look that would send shivers up their spines and was bound to give them nightmares.

"I do not know who is at fault nor do I care. What I do care about is that as Phantomhive servant we are to be specular. Now you will follow my orders to the T and will put on a wonderful show." He said watching as the three nodded their heads tears falling from their eyes.

"Yes, you are completely right Mr. Sebastian" They cried.  
>"Good now get to work." He said before turning to leave when he felt the unknown presence inside the house and it was making its way towards him. Reaching into his tailcoat he pulled out a couple of knives.<p>

"I said stop it Mark," He heard Miss Aria screamed at the approaching figure.

"Why are you trying to protect him?" The figure, that he now knew was a male, questioned her.

"I'm not trying to protect him but, the kid will be pissed if I let you kill his demon." Aria screamed back at him.

"Then I'll kill him, too." Mark answered.

"You can't kill the child." Aria yelled.

"And why not?"

"Because he is my master." Was the last thing he said to the door crashed open. Standing on the other side was Aria glaring at a tall blonde, blue eyed man. His stomach turned seeing Aria standing so close to that man.

"Well look at what I found?" The blonde man smirked.

"Mark," Aria yelled.

"Who are you?" Sebastian questioned.

"I am Markus Stewart, but it won't matter since I'm going to kill you." The man said as a fire ball swirled in his palm.

"I see another witch." Sebastian said preparing for battle.

"No," Aria screamed standing in between them both. "Mark you can't kill him. I'll get in big trouble with the kid. Now how about we calm down and have a nice glass of tea." She said smiling. Both males continue glaring at each other.

"Mr. Sebastian there some men at the door that want to see the young master." Finny said as he came into the room.

"Oh my, more uninvited guests." Sebastian commented before leaving to check who it was who come calling upon his young master. He did not see Aria physically restraining the man from attacking him.

'I wonder who it could be' Sebastian thought as he made it to the front door. There stood a man in a deep red jacket with a matching tie. His blonde bangs covered some of his eyes. The boy looked to be eighteen. Looking up his gold eyes flashed as he looked at Sebastian.

"Hello, I am Lord Charles Eveston from the House of Eveston. It is nice to finally meet you demon of the House of Phantomhive."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Previously- _"Oh my, more uninvited guests." Sebastian commented before leaving to check who it was who come calling upon his young master. He did not see Aria physically restraining the man from attacking him._

_'I wonder who it could be' Sebastian thought as he made it to the front door. There stood a man in a deep red jacket with a matching tie. His blonde bangs covered some of his eyes. The boy looked to be eighteen. Looking up his gold eyes flashed as he looked at Sebastian._

_"Hello, I am Lord Charles Eveston from the House of Eveston. It is nice to finally meet you demon of the House of Phantomhive."_

* * *

><p>"I apologize sir, but I have no idea of what you speak of." Sebastian said looking at the young mortal in front of him. How could he possible know about him? Most humans could sense that he wasn't right yet they usually choose to ignore it.<p>

"Now, now there is no need to lie. I know all about the little Phantomhive's and your contract. To think that a child like him was able to tame a wild beast like you is quite remarkable. Although I might have to tell him to make you more hospital to company seeing that you have yet let me into his home." The blonde smirk at demon.

"Why of course. Please forgive me for bad conduct. Would you follow me?" Sebastian said while he cross his right arm over his chest then bowing giving the boy a fake smile. As he walk through the halls of the Phantomhive Manor he thought of all the ways he could get rid of the arrogant human behind him.

"Oh, I forgot just in case your master or you for that matter fill that you must get rid of me" Sebastian stopped walking turn back to look at the man who gold eyes seem ablaze. "I've set up numerous ways that your little secret would be the talk of England. Can see the papers headlines. 'The Last of the Phantomhive owner of a Demon. All of the United Kingdom would talk about it."

'_I'm going to kill him.'_ Sebastian thought. "Of course, Lord Eveston." They continued to walk to the reach the entrance of the parlor. "You may wait here while I retrieve my young master."

"Be swift about it beast. I am afraid to say that patience isn't a trait that I have in my possession." Lord Charles said as he flopped down in a chair while crossing his legs and placing them on the table.

"That is quite the shame. Being what I am patience is a necessary when hunting. The best part of the hunt is when the predator leads their prey into a false sense of safety. As the prey feel the presence of their predator, but can't see him no matter where they look. As the prey worry and fight back their terror as they sense their predator closing in on them. The feelings of horror and relief when the predator finally strikes relieving them of the worry when they will attack. Yes, patience is a trait of a true predator so I can see why you would not possess it." Sebastian said smiling before leaving a very piss Lord behind him.

Fingers clawing at the fabric of the chair he was sitting in Lord Charles glared at the back of the retreating demon. That foul beast twisted his words to make him look pathetic before those monster eyes of his. Eyes that was once brown turn red as blood as they stare down at him with loathing and the desire to skin him alive.

Though he tried his best he knew that the demon sense his fear. Saw him as his legs tremble a little. As his fingers twitched. As he broke out in cold sweat. He exhibited all of the signs of a weak man before those eyes. Those glowing crimson eyes. Watching as he felt for the very first time the terror of being prey.

Slamming his fist against the oak table sending books and various items flying to they hit the floor, Charles rethought his plans. As he sat there waiting for that horrid demon to return with its master he made new ones. In the center of those plans was the destruction of the great and powerful Phantomhive clan and those crimson eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian did you have those idiots fix the mess downstairs. My client should be here later tonight and I do not wish for him to see my home in shambles." Ciel said never looking up at his demon as he wrote letter to the Queen reporting back on human trafficking problem by the docks.<p>

"Young master, I am sorry to inform you of this, but we have a slight problem." Staring up Ciel saw the seriously look in his servant eyes.

"What is the problem?" Ciel asked locking his fingers together then placing his chin on them waiting or the bad news.

"There is a man downstairs waiting in the parlor. His name is Lord Charles Eveston and he come to speak with you. I-"

"Is that all. I thought something more serious was taking place. Just escort him off the premises. I do not have time for every Lord that comes-"

"He knows, young master." Sebastian said cutting him off from his rant.

"What exactly does this man know?" Ciel asked trying to figure out what this Lord Eveston could possibly know. What kind of information could this man have?

"He know what I am." Sebastian said simply. Ciel eyes widen with alarmed by this stood up knock over his chair and a pile of papers in the process.

"How on bloody Earth could he know about you? You who interact with humans every day and have never been suspected of anything remotely suspicious." Ciel yelled slamming his hands against his desk.

"I am not sure," Sebastian answered.

"Bring him to me." Ciel hissed sitting down. "Bring Aria with you. I might need her magic. She might be able to slip into his mind."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian said setting off to retrieve two of the house occupants.

* * *

><p>"I should kill that useless evil bastard." Mark said to his youngest sibling. Since he arrive to the house things have not been going as he expected. Never did he think that Aria would finally come across the demon that she was tied to.<p>

He should have knew. Their mother kept informing them that you could never escape destiny. _'The more you run from it, the quicker you get to it.' _She would always tell them. After running for so long, Aria finally ran into the grasp of the demon.

_I should kill him._

But she wouldn't let him. She protected him. No matter her reason for it or more like an excuse. What was with her protecting it? She claim that her new master was the problem. Since when have that ever stop her or anyone from their covent. The rules was simple follow your master orders unless something of greater importance or great value came along.

The demon's death was the greater importance. He knew all about the demon that his poor sister was going to have to spend the rest of eternity with. The horrible things he done. The souls that he stolen then devoured. The pain chaos he caused. That his sister would have to endure with that for the rest of her life.

_I'm going to kill him._

"I know I wish I could do it now, but the child is too important. " Aria said while giving him a tour of the Phantomhive's Manor. "I'm just going to have to endure it to the time is right."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why hello there," A new voice said. Turning their heads the two sibling stare into the parlor that they were walking pass to see a young mortal smiling and waving to them. His gold eyes shine with happiness and delight. This boy made both of them uncomfortable. There was something that was simply off about him"I'm Lord Charles Eveston." Boy introduce himself. Seeing the intense look her brother was giving the boy, Aria thought it was best that she introduce them.

"Hello, I am Aria Stewart. I am a maid here at the Phantomhive Manor. It is nice to meet you Lord Eveston. This is my brother Markus Stewart." Aria said curtsying.

"Why, I must say that you both look nothing alike. With his blonde straight hair and your brown curly locks you can't tell that you were related. Siblings at that." Eveston said standing up approaching them. "Also you are the most beautiful woman I have ever have the pleasure of seeing. With eyes like violets you are a rare beauty. I would love to take a beauty like yourself to="

"I know you, brat. Your that boy that been questioning about demons a couple of years ago." Mark said looking as gold eyes widen with surprise. "Yeah, that was you." Mark smirk crossing his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
